I am Scarecrow
by JamieTyler
Summary: With Jonathan Crane's strange death Gotham breath's easy. But in the shadows of the city there is a new nightmare and this one has found it's way to Nightwing.
1. The Death of Crane

**The Death of Crane**

_October 1_

Jonathon Crane had finally gone mad.

The master of fear had finally been over powered by his demons and they had broke him.

Three days he screamed endlessly, locked away in isolation. No medication, no sedative, was strong enough. Nothing could stop his flow of nightmares. Even when his throat was raw as meat he could be heard on the surrounding grounds. It was a chilling sound that left all uneasy. It made the bitter October that much more menacing and there was a foreboding sense of urgency in the air.

But by midnight of the fourth day the screaming had stopped just as an icy wind swept through Arkham.

No one knew how, though there was much speculation and an investigation, but Jonathon Crane hand managed to cut his throat. He had freed himself from his straight jacket and found a jagged piece of glass. He had mutilated his face and written a bloody message on the wall before he died alone in the early hours of a bitter Monday morning. The message had read, "I am Scarecrow," and he had carved from his face the mask that he had once worn, forever marking himself as the deranged criminal.

The sight was a haunting one, the story tragic, but Gotham still breathed with a gathered sigh of relief. The sun above seemed to be a bit brighter and the night was not so foreboding. One of its' nightmares, its' master of fear, was dead and gone and the world was safer for it.

So they thought.

But Jonathon Crane was weak and he is not.


	2. Birds

**Birds**

_October 8: 2am_

"I still don't believe it. I didn't believe it when the newscaster said it, I didn't believe it when Alfred told me, and I don't believe it now."

"Well it's true, Bat's and I saw the body ourselves. Gordon asked us to take a look, and you can see the pictures that Bat's took. So believe it Nightingale."

"Nightingale? That's a new one," responded Nightwing as he eyed this teenage partner with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

Without taking his eyes off the street below him, Robin shrugged, "You were due for a new nick name and I thought I'd keep it in the bird family."

Nightwing laughed so softly that Robin could barely hear it. The two were standing on top an old fish factory scanning the docks below. There had been reports of break-ins, minor thefts, and vandalisms throughout the dock warehouses. Someone was painting Scarecrows, dead raves, and sayings like "I am Scarecrow," "I am fear," through out the buildings.

Both Batman and Robin thought it was just teenager playing Halloween pranks but Batman still wanted thought that Robin should look into it. Not only would it give the youth a chance to test his skills, but it would also keep his occupied while his mentor helped the Gotham PD find the remainder of Crane's fear toxin. Besides, who better to catch a pack a teenagers then a teenage? Nightwing had shown up a few hours earlier to keep him company. Since he had been off world the last few days he was a welcome sight.

"Why can't you believe that Crane is dead?" robin asked after several minuets silence.

The question was a curious one, and Nightwing wasn't too sure how to answer it and said as much, "I don't know. I guess because I grew up with him. I grew up chasing him, catching him, being threatened by him…. In some twisted sick way, that Doc. Arkham would have a filed day with, Crane was a constant in my life and now he's gone."

"You're right, that is twisted. But what's more twisted is that I understand," Robin said, offering a big grin to his adoptive older brother.

Nightwing ruffled the teen's hair and smiled back, "Well birds of a feather and all that right?"

"Birds of a feather?"

"Hey, I was just trying to keep it in the bird family is all…."

_3am_

An hour went by and there was no change. The two watched in comfortable silence and waited. Robin was almost sure that if he and Nightwing split up and did a sweep of the docks they would find something, but he was reluctant to part company with the man who was as much his family and mentor as Batman. Besides, it was almost time to head back and anything they found tonight would have had to be put on hold for the next night anyways.

"You know Crane had a fear of birds? It was his biggest phobia," Nightwing said suddenly, starling Robin.

"Really? I mean, I knew that he was scared of birds but his biggest phobia? That's Ironic…."

"Yeah, it's doubly ironic."

"How so?" confusion was evident in Robin's voice.

"Well, a Scarecrow is meant to frighten off birds, and in Crane's case they were more likely to frighten him off…."

"Yeah, I got that one, what's the other?"

"Robin is a bird. He fought Robins almost as long as he fought Batman. And as much as he hated the Bat, I bet he hated us more. We had to be like his biggest fear come to life…."

Robin considered what Nightwing said for a moment before sighing deeply and shaking his head, "and here I always thought that Robin's were such friendly chipper little birds that the bad guys laughed at…."

"Until we broke their nose," Nightwing added dryly.

"Yes, until we broke their nose…. Still, I don't think I can wrap my mind around being somebody's nightmare, Scarecrow or not. Batman's all doom and gloom but Robin? I don't know…."

"I know what you mean. The thing I don't get is suicide…. It doesn't scream Crane to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure…. It's just everything he did was motivated by revenge. This person bullied me, they fired me, they ignored me or laughed at me. I'm sure there were other reasons and motives, but most of the time it was revenge. What was he avenging by killing himself?"

"You're thinking of a rational Crane, at least as rational as he could get. Before he died he was nowhere near the Scarecrow we all knew and understood. They say he had just lost it. I mean I've heard everything from psychotic break, to guilt, to effects of prolonged exposure to fear toxin. Whatever was the cause, he was not Crane when he killed himself."

"What's that about fear toxin?" Nightwing asked.

"Oh, the autopsy showed indications of very small trace amounts of fear toxin in his hair and blood. The MD wrote it off due to his constant exposure. I mean, he did handle the stuff regularly and there wasn't enough of it to indicate that he was being dosed. Batman looked into it and found that it was nothing important as well so it just is."

"Do we have a copy of the report?"

"Duh, it's OCD Bat, he got it the day it was released. Ink hadn't even dried. I'll bet you forty bucks that it's the original report and not one of the copies."

"Please, that's a sucker bet kid."

"Whatever… why are you so worked up about this anyways? He's dead, one less bad guy that we have to worry about. What's it matter?"

"It doesn't. It just goes back to the fact that I don't believe he's dead. I guess I'm just tiered and my mind is over complicating things."

Robin eyed his adoptive brother carefully. The signs of fatigue were plain to see as were the signs of achy muscles. Though those famous blue eyes were sharp and alert, they were defiantly red eyed and probably felt gritty. It was past time for Nightwing to go home, but Robin knew the older man wouldn't leave him alone.

"What were you doing for the JLA?"

"I was helping to settle a land dispute between two planets."

"Two planets?" Robin asked with raised eyebrows, "That's a land dispute?"

Nightwing laughed softly, "I guess it is when you're as advance as they were. Basically all I did was make sure the two leaders and their diplomats didn't kill each other. I was an over glorified baby sitter."

"Sounds fun. What was your rate, five dolor's an hour?"

Nightwing smiled at the joke, "Naw, Superman owes me dinner."

Robin laughed, hard. It took him a few minuets to get his composure back enough to ask, "Does he know you're home yet?"

"Not unless Alfred told him, I stopped by there before coming out here. Arsenal still watching the 'Heaven for me, and I wanted to see Gotham."

"Hmmm…. I'm ready to call it a night, what about you?"

"We'd find something if we split up and look," Nightwing stated, his words echoing Robin's earlier thoughts.

"But it's almost dawn and I have school."

"Ask for permission first," was Nightwing's answer.

But the advice wasn't needed for the current Boy Wonder had already contacted his mentor, "It's three am and all is well, can we go home now?"

"_We?"_ came the static reply, _"Is Batgirl with you?"_

"Well sort of, Nightwing…."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Hi ya Bats," Nightwing, said while trying not to laugh.

"_When did you get back?"_

"Tonight. And I've already been told I'm staying over."

"_Good, I need to see you in the cave. Robin, there's nothing to report?"_

"No sir, it was a quiet night," was the chipper reply.

"_Do a sweep of the area and then head in. Anything you find we'll look into tomorrow night. Batman out."_

"Yes sir," Robin said with a shake of his head.

Nightwing just smiled, "The sooner we get this done the sooner you get to bed."


	3. Paper Work

A/N: I know the age and the DOB don't match, but since Scarecrow first appeared in the fall of 1941, I thought it fit. Also, I'm not a police or medical officer, so forgive me if I mess up in this chapter.

Enjoy!

-line-

**Paper Work**

-line-

Gotham City Medical Examiner

1600 City Hall Street

Gotham City, NJ, 12345

NAME: Jonathan Crane

SEX: Male

DOB: October 1941

AGE: 38

RACE: White

AUTOPSY NUMBER: 06-660

DATE OF AUTOPSY: October 1, 2008

TIME OF AUTOPSY: 10:50 a.m.

PROSECTORS:

Dr. William Bates M.D., Chief Medical Examiner

Dr. Martha Werner M.D., Asst. Medical Examiner

Dr. Leslie Tompkins M.D., Witness

FINAL PATHOLOGIC DIAGONSES

I. Multiple lacerations to the throat.

II. Multiple lacerations to the wrists

III. Mutilation of the face

IV. Asphyxiation

a. bruising around throat

V. Acute Drug Intoxication

a. Fear Toxin

b. Sedative

OPIOUN

Jonathan Crane was a 38-year-old male who died of a combination blood loss and asphyxiation. Time of death was approximately midnight on October 1, 2008. While there was fear toxin found in his blood it was not a toxic dose, the heavy sedation he was under would have countered acted any ill effects. The bruising around his neck is consistent with a failed attempt to hang himself. It is the opinion of all involved that Crane killed himself.

The manner of death is determined to be: SUICIDE

-line-

Oct 1 16:51 2008

Gotham City PD

Detective Harvey Bullock

CASE: 0967854321

VICTIM: Jonathan Crane

SUSPECT: None

At 8:00 hours on October 1, 2008 Gotham City Police Department Central Station received a call from Arkham Asylum. The caller, a Thomas Siskin, day shift orderly at the Asylum, was making morning medication rounds and found the body of Jonathan Crane, alias Scarecrow.

Crane had been serving a life term in Arkham and by all reports had been a model prisoner until September 28, 2008 when he had a mental break while in group. He was locked away in isolation and given massive doses of sedatives. He was unresponsive to treatment and self-destructive so as precaution he was placed in a straight jacket.

Crane at some point during the night of September 30, 2008, was able to escape the straight jacket and slit his wrists, throat, and face with a sharpened stone that is suspected to have come from the cell's walls. In his own blood he had written "I am Scarecrow," on the door of his cell before dieing. Also present in the cell was evidence of attempted hanging.

Thomas Siskin who had found the body while making rounds said he noticed nothing out of place in the surrounding area. Rachel Miller who was the night nurse also reported that there were no mishaps the night before. There were no direct witnesses to Crane's death though one of the other inmates, George Herman, said he heard two voices from Crane's cell before his death. He is not a reliable witness due to his mental health.

Dr. William Bates, Chief medical examiner for Gotham city, has ruled the cause of death to be a suicide. No evidence of foul play has been found. Recommen case closed due to lack of evidence of murder.


	4. Baby Sitting

**Baby Sitting**

October 8, 6AM

"I don't get it," Nightwing said as he stared at the Bat's computer.

He and Robin had been back for two hours now, and while the younger partner had already changed and gone off to bed, Nightwing remind in the cave waiting for the Batman to come in. During his wait he had taken the time to go over all the paper work of Crane's suicide, and though everything seemed in order they just didn't add up in his mind.

"You don't think it was suicide?" came a voice, low and serious, from the shadows. Nightwing didn't even flinch.

"He doesn't gain anything from it. It doesn't fit his MO, it just doesn't."

Batman emerged from the shadows, eyes locked on the screen, "That's what I thought. But take a look at the crime scene photos," he said, while typing in a few commands. Instantly the screen was covered in pictures of a lonely Arkham cell with the dead Crane front and center. There were several pictures that showed a close up of the wounds on his wrists and the attempted hanging as well.

"It looks like he used his teeth…" Nightwing said with only a hint of disgust as he took in the gory sights.

"That's what Leslie said. But they found debrief in the wounds."

Nightwing nodded and skimmed through the paper work again while Batman made the transition to Bruce Wayne. "So why are you looking for Fear Toxin?" Nightwing called.

"Crane had a stock pile hidden somewhere."

"How do you know this?"

"He kept a journal."

"Really? I thought Arkham didn't allow journals, something about patients not talking to the doctors if they have another outlet?"

"That is the leading theory, but Crane kept one. He wrote it on toilet paper and hid it in a hole in the wall of his cell. The police found it when they searched," Batman/Bruce answered as he stepped back into the main room of the cave.

"So, what was in this journal?"

"Look it up yourself. It's no smoking gun, mostly his ramblings and explanations. He spent a lot of time disputing Doctor Arkham's theories on how to deal with the mentally ill. It's all on the computer if you want to read it," Batman/Bruce stated, "When do you have to be back in the 'Heaven?"

"I have two more weeks of leave then I have day shifts, but I think Roy wants out."

"Convince him to stay. I need you here," Batman/Bruce said.

"What's up?"

"Gordon's worried that the missing toxin is going to be found by the wrong people. Robin filled you in on the recent tribute crimes, Gordon thinks that they're building up to something big."

"What about you?"

"Halloween is this month."

The point was made, and Nightwing nodded. "I'll call Roy. What do you want me to do?"

"While Robin's watching the teen gangs and I'm searching for the toxin I want you to watch the city."

"Great, more baby sitting…" Nightwing grumbled with a smirk.

"That's what the Boy-scout had you doing? The 'task of great importance?'" Batman/Bruce asked.

"Two planets wanted to go to war over a moon. My job was to sit there and make sure they didn't kill themselves, and to think his first choice of baby sitter was you."

With a shake of his head Bruce turned to leave, "I'm going to bed. I have a board meeting in three hours. Crane's journal is in his file, it's a serious of scans so be warned."

With that, he was gone and Nightwing was left alone.


	5. Diary of a Madman

**Diary of a Madman**

* * *

**AN:**

Hey, so I've gotten several messages about Crane's birth date and death date and the such. I know that they don't match up, I even stated the reason why. Here is the same note that I posted on that chapter.

"I know the age and the DOB don't match, but since Scarecrow first appeared in the fall of 1941, I thought it fit. Also, I'm not a police or medical officer, so forgive me if I mess up in this chapter."

Sorry for any confusion.

Thanks,

JamieTyler

* * *

**October 8, 7AM**

This file contains scans of the original journal of Dr. Jonathan Crane, alias, Scarecrow. It was found written on toilet paper upon searching his cell at Arkham Asylum after his death on the first of October, 2009, twelve pm.

The journal was unknown to Arkham staff, as it is against policy to allow inmates to write journals. It is dated between the seventeenth of July and the twenty-third of September 2008.

The complete journal is about a years worth of insight into the mind of Crane. In it, he spends a great deal of time disputing Dr. Arkham's theories about the mentally ill. He does explain some of his behavior as attempts to harness fear and heal phobias in his earlier experiments. But he does fully admit that the power given to him by controlling these phobias was too great an addiction for him to relinquish.

There is no pattern to the dates that he would write in his journal. A random time lines, no records of incidents occurring that are connected to him. There is no information about his known crimes and nothing to suggest he has any unknown crimes. The journal seems to strictly be centered on his time in Arkham, though he makes references to 'plans for Gotham,' and his 'stock' of fear toxin. This might suggest that he was using his degree in psychology to 'trick' Arkham into believing him rehabilitated.

The journal, also, does not make reference to his suicide, but it does not mention any threats against him either. There was mention of a 'prankster,' but later entries state that, that prankster was caught.

Thus, in conclusion, there is nothing of special interest to note in the case of his suicide. However, the fear toxin if of importance and Commissioner Gordon had requested my help in finding it.

The original journal had been returned to Gotham Police Commissioner, Gordon.

* * *

**July 25**

They tried to get me to feed the birds today. Ever since the doctors have discovered my perceived fear of birds they have been trying to make me face it. Like that is suppose to help me. How does feeding mindless and useless creatures help 'cure' me?

Is the idea that I became the master of fear because of my own perceived phobia? That by facing this phobia will then stop my 'need' of creating fear in others?

It is pathetic.

Perhaps I should tell Arkham that birds stopped striking fear in me the day I killed Sherry? That after my first taste of death, I thought of myself as the God of Fear and since Gods have no fear, nor do I.

No, I won't tell him. He would have too much fun with that information.

* * *

**July 30**

A strange occurrence today, a dead bird in my cell. It was a red-breasted robin. See that Arkham, just because I once feared these creatures does not mean I didn't study them. Robins, the vile things that always reoccur in my life. But this one, this one had been killed.

It had been stabbed through the head, most likely with a knitting needle or something similar. Its eyes had been sewn shut, very precisely as well. The wings were sewn to its side, and its legs were tide together with some kind of fabric, most likely burlap, fashioned into a ribbon.

I know this is some sick joke that one of these decrepit deviants has played on me. Some one must have found out about my supposed bird phobia and is attempting to set back my 'treatment.' But I will not allow them to get to me. I will not allow it. I have plans for Gotham, and too much is riding on my release for a simple prank to set back my treatment.

I had thought of turning the bird over to the orderlies and demanding that the culprit be found and punished. But that would just give them some perceived power over me. That would make them assume that the Master of Fear, nay, the God of Fear is afraid.

No, I think I will keep this robin. Ha! How would Batman take to that? A mutilated robin in my cell. Would he usher off his little boy pretender in some attempt to keep him safe? A mutilated Robin, now if only I had found that in my cell instead of this creature.

Ah well, I shall keep my new pet Robin.

* * *

**August 8**

These prank will stop! ALL OF THEM! I will find the ones responsible and make them pay for their insults. I. will. make. them. sorry.

First was the dead bird in my cell after I returned from breakfast. The next day was the first letter, right after group. 'I know fear better then you.' Then, three days later on the fourth was the damn living bird set free in my cell WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!!

Anyone would awake screaming if some demented brainless creature clawed at them while they were asleep!! But now Arkham is trying to console me about my 'phobia' and the vile vermin I am caged in here with taunt me. They even have a new name to taunt me with! Scared Crow! Scared Crow! How childish!

But I digress.

After the incident with the bird, the next day a note appeared sometime between lunch and recreation time. 'You are dead, and I am alive.' Then yesterday, I received a crow statue carved from wood. It depicts a crow cackling on the perch of a scarecrow. Today's letter read, 'Those who feared you now sneer at you.'

There will not be another 'gift' in my cell. I will find this prankster and they will pay.

* * *

**August 14**

There have been no new gifts or letters for quite sometime. The orderlies have put a stop to the taunts, but still it bothers me. Though everything is seemingly laid to rest, I cannot shake the feeling the prankster is just biding their time. Letting me relax, drop my guard so to speak. After all, when you are locked in a cage with the world's sickest minds you must expect them to play sick games.

I will keep vigilant. As I suspect the prankster will return, they should be wise to expect me to find them.

* * *

**August 24**

As I suspected, another prank. This time a painting of a crow in a corn filed perched on an empty scarecrow post. I wonder what the note will say tomorrow? Some joke to the effect that I've been gone to long? Or perhaps one that threatens a replacement? They should laugh while they can, because I will find them.

I have already narrowed down a list of subjects. It's fairly short. Now to just gather evidence.

* * *

**August 25**

I received the note today.

'I now seek to replace you.'

Little do you know that I seek to destroy you.

* * *

**September 5**

It will all finally stop! The letters, the gifts, the birds. All of it! I have found the culprit to be a George Herman. I have since dealt with him, properly, as to not hinder my recovery. But I have planned some nasty retributions for him when his time in the corner is over.

* * *

**September 10**

There are strange things happening. Very strange. Why am I dreaming of my childhood now? Why do the birds constantly harass me? Why are the crows laughing at me? Why do I have the sudden need to….

It's not important. October is coming, and I just wish to be ride of this place. Arkham is an idiot. You cannot cure the criminal mind, you can only let it produce evil with in the safe confides of the criminal. They only way to stop one such as the joker is death. Fry the clown's brain and you'll have no more problems with him. Electric shock does create mental retardation in subject very well.

My advice to the good doctor is that he takes all his 'unresponsive' patients and fry their core centers, destroy their identities. Gotham would be better for it.

* * *

**September 26**

I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow. I am Scarecrow.

_I AM SCARECROW!_


End file.
